Bleach: The day my life changed
by iwannaliveintheanimeworld
Summary: I just wanted to walk home from my friends house as these 3 guys attacked me. I never thought that this moment was the beginning of me, being a part of something I never knew it even exists.
1. It begins

I walked home from my best friend´s house and it really was late. Damn! Why am I always that late when I have to get home? My parents will kill me…Well whatever.

As I walked down the streets of my hometown at 12 PM, I passed a so called "Urahara Shop". I never noticed it before. Maybe I´ll go there someday, I thought to myself, as three guys, of course drunk guys walked up to me with a smile on their face that doesn´t predict anything good.

"Hey there, cutie. Wanna have some fun?" I didn't know what to say, so I just took a step back and looked at them with a nervous and somewhat fearful expression on my face. "Look at her, she really is scared. Why? You will have fun too, girlie. I promise." That's bad. They come closer and closer, and suddenly one of them grabbed my shoulders and looked in my scared eyes: " Don´t worry, it will be over soon", he said with a lecherous smile.

The other ones began to grab my clothes and tear them apart. That was the moment I realized it, I just realized it wasn´t one of my nightmares that I seemed to have more often these days, no, it was reality. The cold and cruel reality. I have to do something! NOW! Or else…then suddenly there was a loud noise. It sounded like a scream, but not a human scream.

Then my eyes widened. Right there, before my eyes, there stood a monster. I´m sorry I can´t describe it any better, but it was a monster! I couldn´t help myself but begin to scream, as these guys cover my mouth.

I have to do something, quick! Then it all went pretty fast. I bit the one guy that covered my mouth. He stepped back and the other guys stopped in shock. "Look, behind you, can´t you see it?" "What are you talking about you little bitch?! You just bit me didn´t you?" Then he grabbed my whole body and knocked my head on a stone lying on the ground. "Can you hear me you little slut? I am talking to you!"

He didn´t stop. He just went on doing that until I felt dizzy. That was the moment when the monster screamed again. The only thing I thought at that moment, was that it wasn´t just my imagination. "I heard it! I saw it! It´s here. It really is! Believe me!" "Shut up will you?"

The others guys came over and their "leader" raised his hand, ready to hit me, as he was hit by that thing and flew a few meters away. So I lied there and looked around half unconsciousness and saw these guys getting hit by that monster.

The scary thing was that it seemed like they couldn´t see or hear it like I can. They even ran into him instead of away. But the monster didn´t seem to care. It slowly turned his head to face me.

Then it hit me! It wasn´t after them, but me! I don´t know why and I don´t know how I did it either, but since I realized that, I suddenly felt like I have to protect them. It wasn´t their fault this THING is after ME!

So I stood up in pain walked over to them and just saw the leader run directly into it. The monster turned its face and made itself ready to hit. But I was faster.

I jumped between them and was pushed away by the hit of the monster. All three of the man looked at each other, unable to move, it seemed. "RUN! Run away or you will be done for!" I didn´t take one minute as they realized what I said and ran away. Now I was alone with that thing. "What are you after? What is your plan? And why are you attacking me?", I asked or rather screamed. It just looked at me and screamed again. "What can I do? What can I do? WHAT CAN I DO? I don´t wanna die here! Not yet!", I yelled.

Then I saw my bag lying next to me and threw it at that thing. Or rather behind it. It looked after it. YES! It worked! Then I took my hairtie and pulled it like a bow. I threw it at the monster and got his attention again, but with the effect of surprise on my side.

Then I kicked it and after that didn´t seem to work, I looked at it, with deep rage and hit it with a fist full of determination.

As I fell on the ground, I watched it disappear and the last thing I saw was a man with an odd looking hat and clogs. "Don´t worry, we will help you", was the last thing I heard after I lost consciousness.


	2. Some helpful people

„Boss, she is waking up!" What was that…ouch! My head still feels dizzy. Wait, where am I? And whose voice was that right now? "Ahh, I see. Give her some time Ururu. She has some serious injuries. She will get better because of our treatment though."

What? Who was that? Treatment? Injuries? Ouch! I opened my eyes and saw a girl sitting next to me that I have never seen before. "Who are you and what happened to me? Where am I?

"Whoa Whoa, calm down". There he was again, that man whose voice I heard last night. He came out behind that girl and continued talking: "You just woke up and you still can´t get up now. Those guys really knocked you out. You should just lay there for a while and we bring you some tea and something to eat. How does that sound to you, hm?" "Er, good, but…" "Alright! Ururu, ask Tessai to make her something to eat and a green tea please." "Y-yes Sir, I´m on my way."

Ururu went her way and that guy sat on her place now. "You really are a brave girl, you know that? Just a human and beating up a Hollow. I have never seen that before." "You were watching me?" "Yes, first I thought, I should help you out but then I saw that you are better off alone. You got injured but your will to fight was bigger than that injury. I´m really impressed."

I think I blushed, because suddenly he began to laugh and spoke out again: "By the way, my name is Urahara Kisuke. That girl that sat next to you is called Ururu. But I think you already know that because of our talk. I think you will have many questions but as I said before, you have to get better first. Our treatment prevented you being at the risk of losing your life, but you should take your time to heal by yourself." "Er, ok. Thank you for everything."

I wanted to ask him why he did all that but I decided to do that later, as he said. My head still hurts like hell and so I won´t understand his answer very well anyway. "No problem, later on you will understand why." Did he just read my thoughts? "Boss, here it is, the tea." "Thank you Ururu." "The food will be ready in 10 minutes." "Ok. Ururu, can you please help me removing her bandages? It would be good if you could bring me some new ones." "A-alright, I-I will be right back."

"It may hurt a little, but we have to remove it. It´s already soaked with blood." While he told me that, he tenderly took of the bandages. It didn´t really hurt. Ururu gave him the new and clean ones and he carefully placed it around my head.

"Ok, we´re ready. Did it hurt much?" "N-no." He smiled. He really is a handsome man, isn´t he? I thought to myself as I looked at his soft smile. And he really wants to help me. But I still don´t know why. I opened my mouth to ask him as a read headed boy walked into the room and handed him a plate.

"Oh, right on time. Are you hungry?" "Maybe, a little bit." BRBRGRR. Oh no! Was that my stomach just now? I blushed again and let my hair fall into my face to hide it. That man, what was his name again? Kisuke. Urahara Kisuke. Well Kisuke laughed again.

Holding the plate right under my nose so I could smell the tasty smell of the food. "Here, take it. It´s all yours. We ate over 2 hours ago." I didn´t pull my head up and just took the plate and looked at it, thinking. Why am I here? Because they helped me, I know that. But why did they help me? He said he will explain it later. And did he call that monster I met, a Hollow?

As my stomach interrupted my thoughts with another embarrassing growl I decided It would be better to begin with eating. I will find out the answers to my questions soon enough.


	3. Learning the truth

"So you´re telling me that I have special abilities and with these abilities I can fight these monsters?" "Hollows" "Yeah, Hollows. What is that Hollow and spirit force stuff about? I don´t really get it." "That´s a long story to tell. But I think you have plenty of time because you´re not fully healed yet so…listen carefully."

I did as Kisuke told me but what he told me was hard to believe. That there´s a place called "Soul Society" where Shinigami and the dead people´s souls live. And that I´m special for even seeing these Hollows.

"Well, that explains why these guys didn´t run away. But…" "I know, it´s a very complicated story and hard to believe but since you´ve seen the Hollow with your own eyes, I thought you were going to believe it." "I try to but, it sounds like a legend to me. I mean, come on, Soul Society? And Shinigami? I have seen the Hollows but that doesn´t mean I have to believe in these things!"

"Oh my my, you sure are stubborn", Kisuke sighed. "I´m sorry." "No, it´s okay. You will believe me soon enough", Kisuke smiled a victorious smile. That sounded like a threat to me, I thought to myself as Kisuke stood up.

"Alright, now that I´ve told you everything I´m going to show you what I meant!" "Wh-what?" "Come on", he reached out his hand to me and I took it. Then he walked up to a shell near the wall and pulled it up. "Come over here." I walked up to the lifted shell, not knowing what he was up to.

Then suddenly he kicked me down and I flew into it, screaming in fear. My eyes were shut as I felt that someone catched me. "Hello, Miss." "Wh-who are you? And what has just happened?" I trembled as he put me down.

"Sorry. Did I scare you?" Kisuke. "What was that just now?! What if I had fallen down without him catching me?!" "Hey, everything´s alright. He did catch you didn´t he?" Another cheeky smile crossed his face.

He walked up to the other guy. "That´s Tessai. The guy who cooked for you yesterday and my assistant." "H-hello Tessai-san. Thank you for that", my cheeks turned red. "No problem Miss." He really is formal.

"Ok, now that we´ve reached it, this is a training space where you can learn to control your powers." "Learn to control my powers?" "There is something inside you we have to lure out." And how are you going to do that?" "We´ll see about that."

That was the REAL beginning of my life´s change and I never thought it would be that massive.


End file.
